


We All Scream for Ice

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Ice Play, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick helps Jason cool down.





	We All Scream for Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't try this at home. It'll probably result in ice burns somewhere rather unpleasant. I myself have not tried this. You have been warned.

Jason slammed the door on the safe house. Dick had better have an explanation for the summons. It was an unbearably hot night in Gotham and he had not appreciated having to make his way over. Already he could feel sweat pooling down his back under his admittedly not-very-breathable leather jacket.

"Dickie, why am I here?" He asked as he entered the kitchen and spotted his older brother through the serving hatch. He was lying on a couch in just his boxers, but he sat up at Jason's question.

Jason turned to face him as Dick and entered the kitchen. Fuck if he didn't feel like the pubescent teenager who'd jerked off to this site every time he saw Dick naked, or in uniform, both Nightwing _and_ Officer Grayson. One day he'd convince Dick to fuck him in handcuffs. One day.

Dick pushed him out of the way instead of responding. Opening the freezer and grabbing the ice tray and tipping out all the cubes on the draining board.

"Why are you making ice in your safe house?" Jason tried again.

"You'll see in a minute Jay."

Dick opened the cupboard above the sink, grabbed a glass out and pushed all the ice into it. Then he turned to Jason, an almost evil smile on his face. Jason hardly resisted as he was bent over the kitchen counter, trousers and boxers shoved down to his knees.

"I asked you to come here Jason, because we're both hot and I'm going to fuck you."

The tone Dick was using alone made Jason's budding semi spring up to attention. "Can you do it without making any more puns though?" Jason asked, a little too breathlessly for his liking, but he could forgive himself for that considering his position. He could not forgive just accepting whatever Dick was going to do to him.

Jason was braced for it but he still let out a moan when Dick smacked him in response.

"Fuck! Okay Dick." Jason choked out. "But what's the ice for?"

To answer his question, Dick kicked out his feet, spreading Jason's legs as far as his trousers would allow. Then Jason saw him take an ice cube out of the corner of his eye, and bring it out of Jason's view, behind him.

The first touch of the ice against his hole made Jason jump and hit his head on the kitchen cupboard.

"Dick" he had to swallow hard to get the word out. 

"Just be patient." Dick said, his breath against Jason's cheeks from his crouched position behind him. Jason clenched when Dick purposefully blew against his now wet hole.

Dick moved the cube up and Jason only just stopped himself jumping again when the ice was pushed against his balls. It was freezing! But the pain only made Jason harder.

Dick stood back up and pushed his hips into Jason. The thin layer of his boxers did nothing to stop Jason feeling how hard he was as he pressed his cock between Jason's cheeks. There was enough moisture, sweat, melted ice or Dick's precum to make it glide smoothly.

Jason braced himself when Dick reached out to grab another cube from the glass. They were sitting in half an inch of water now, and Jason was so focused on the glass that he missed seeing what Dick was about to do, getting another shock when this time the ice cube was pressed against his left nipple. Dick reached out and pinched his right with his other hand at the same time and Jason's cock jolted in response, smearing against the counter where it was pressed.

Dick kept grinding into Jason's crack as he circled the ice cube on his chest until it had fully melted. He felt like he was going to cum from just having the two different sensations play out over his chest. The cold from the ice on one side and the burning pain of Dick's skilled fingers alternatively pinched and soothing on the other.

He grabbed the edge of the counter and pushed back against Dick, "please, please, please" he begged, "fuck me." Jason didn't know if he wanted Dick inside him more, or the ice cubes. They'd never done anything like this before, but now that it was right in front of him, he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

"Fuck you, or keep playing with the ice babe?" Dick was evil, he was gonna make Jason say it.

"I don't know" he gasped out, "both maybe, please just fuck me Dick!"

Somehow he'd gotten some more ice out of the glass when Jason was distracted, and Dick dropped one down the back of Jason's shirt and used another in his hand to stroke Jason off.

The cube dropped until where they were pressed together and melted as Jason writhed not sure if he wanted to thrust into the cold and pressure of Dick's hand or back where they would almost be fucking if those god-damned boxers weren't still in the way.

When Dick finally let go of him his cock was dripping wet, and Jason was either shivering or trembling on the verge of coming.

"I think I'm gonna stick one inside you, okay little wing?"

Jason could barely nod in response. His mouth wasn't working, for the first time in his life. He could only moan and gasp at the incredible feelings coursing through him. He'd owe Dick a million blow jobs for this, and then some.

This time Jason watched the two ice cubes Dick fetched out of the glass disappear behind him. He tried to relax for what he knew was coming but it was like nothing he'd ever felt. Jason screamed as both ice cubes were pushed inside him one after the other and Dick followed thrusting in smoothly. He must have been so turned on because Jason felt almost none of the drag like when they didn't use lube. But what he did feel once again was the contrast between the burning stretch of Dick's girth right after the freezing ice. Dick thrust slowly working the ice inside Jason with his cock.

"Oh my god! Fucking Jesus." Jason half moaned half screamed as he shoved himself back onto Dick, "fucking move Dick!"

That only made Dick move even slower and Jason thrust back even harder against him. All the ice had melted and it was more than wet enough for their usual pace. Jason was just getting a rhythm going, hands braced on the counter, ready to fuck himself if Dick wouldn't when he grabbed Jason's hips and pulled all the way out.

"I told you to be patient Jason," he admonished. But Dick wasn't unaffected. He immediately reached out for the glass and all the cubes that were left. He paused only to shove a couple in Jason's open mouth, then pressed the rest inside his abused entrance, where each one cooled his scorched insides, by the fourth cube Jason was panting hard around the crunched ice in his mouth.

Six ice cubes was all that was left, before Dick was once again pushing inside torturously slowly. As he did though, Jason felt an ice cube get shoved right against his prostate. "Dick, gonna come" Jason bit out.

"Wait for me," Dick said, and started thrusting in earnest. He was pushing the ice all around Jason's insides, hitting his prostate over and over and Jason clenched as tight as he could around Dick, desperate to bring over the edge as well.

Dick thrust particularly hard against Jason and said "come for me Jay" which was all he needed, coming all over himself and the counter and spasming around Dick and almost milking his orgasm out of him.

They continued to thrust shallowly as they rode out their orgasms together till Dick came to a stop still buried deep. Jason moaned as he felt himself leaking around Dick, a mixture of cum and water making a mess of his thighs.

"Ice, ice baby" Dick sang under his breath as he pulled out and watched Jason's hole and his own cum as it dribbled out more liquidy than normal due to the melted ice. He would've dropped to his knees right there and cleaned up after himself if he thought for a second that Jason wouldn't kick him in the face.

In response Jason pushed up off the counter and swung at him. Jason made quite the sight, pants around his knees, thighs wet with Dick's release, but still managing to look threatening as he lunged for Dick.

"Only you would do something so fucking hot and then turn around and spoil it by opening your mouth." Jason said, up against Dick's mouth as he kissed him hard. The kiss was already messy when Jason bit his lip drawing blood.

"I take it you liked it then?" Dick asked when they'd slowed down, trading slow kisses that now tasted of blood. Dick's lip throbbed but Jason's mouth went a long way to soothing it.

"You've got to be joking. Liked it? That was the hottest thing we've ever done!" Jason pulled away to fix his clothes, loving how red he'd made Dick's lips.

"Hottest? Was that really the best word to describe the sex we just had Jason, you know, with the _ice_ and all?"

"As far as I'm concerned it's the only way to describe sex between us Dick. Where the fuck did that idea come from though? I had no idea you were so kinky. And yet you won't even agree to a little handcuffing once in a while?"

"I've told you before, if we buy handcuffs specifically for it we can do that. I just can't let you use my work ones or I'll start getting hard whenever I have to bring someone in."

"I never said you'd be doing the handcuffing Officer Grayson." Jason smirked as Dick's eyes went wide.

"Tell you what Jason, if the next time it's too hot to sleep at night you return the favour, I'll do whatever you want with handcuffs."

"First of all, deal no take backs. Secondly, did you really call me over for all this just cause you couldn't sleep?"

"I didn't hear you complaining five minutes ago Jason." Dick smiled up at him knowing that he'd just won. "Now c'mon, let's take a cold shower together so we can cuddle without dying."

Jason followed him out, he'd have to clean up their mess in the morning unless he wanted Dick to use this kitchen stains and all.

He also made a mental note to refill that ice tray, just in case. 


End file.
